Transformers 6: The Uprising Of The Dawn Part 1
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: 2 años después de la batalla en Tokio, todos vuelven a sus vidas normales, Janette irá a la universidad y tendrá que lidiar con que no se enteren que ella es una Autobot, la boda de Optimus y Mary se acerca, una nueva venganza de parte de Galvatron se alzará y entre muchas otras cosas pasarán (Secuela de Transformers 5: The Road Machine) Esta historia se divide en 2 partes.
1. Nuevo inicio

**Empecemos con la posible 6ta entrega de TF **

**Se desarrollará ahora en Dodge City, Kansas City, Chicago, California e Inglaterra**

**Esto es lo que pasa luego de 2 años**

**Después de la batalla de Tokio**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Nuevo inicio<p>

_(Narra Janette)_

Había transcurrido 2 años después de la batalla en Tokio, yo ya tenía 18 años, y bueno, digamos que Mary y Optimus están…bueno, a punto de casarse.

Bumblebee y yo aún no tenemos una relación, y los demás Autobots, junto a los Dinobots, se quedaron con nosotros ya que Mary es su verdadera líder.

Pero bueno, tengo que ir a la universidad Mary y Optimus están muy orgullosos, eso creo…

-Janette, has crecido bastante, a comparación de hace 2 años- Dijo Mary

-Sí, jaja, sí tienes razón, ahora, ya tengo 18, lo suficiente como para hacerme independiente- Le dije a Mary muy decidida

-¿Llevas el báculo?- Me preguntó Mary

-Sí Mary, aquí lo trigo, no te preocupes por mí, avísame cuando sea la boda- Finalicé

Al finalizar me puse en mi modo Auto y me fui de allí, me fui hasta la universidad de Kansas, no estaba muy lejos, de hecho, me quedaba demasiado cerca de mi casa, estaba por Lawrence o algo así, debía apresurarme, no me estacione ya que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, así que me fui a un callejón y me puse en mi verdadera forma humana.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una playera verde larga con un cinturón blanco, tuve que lidiar con mis cajas, que de hecho, eran 7 cajas repletas y me fui directo a mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde está la habitación 84?, mierda- Susurré

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo una voz detrás de mí

Era un chico con cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel bronceada y alto. Vestía una camiseta de cuadros azul, pantalón beige, unos converse negros y dos muñequeras de color negro con rojo.

-Sí puedes, sí- Me dirigí al chico

-Muy bien, dame estas y tú te llevas esas- Me dijo amablemente

-Muchas gracias- Le agradecí

-¿Y cuál es tu habitación?- Me preguntó

-Es la 84- Le dije

Luego nos dirigimos a la 84, en lo que nos dirigíamos hacia allá, oculté mi cabello bicolor, me lo corté temporalmente hasta el cuello, mis ojos eran solamente café oscuro, mis caderas no se notaban casi, mis colmillos eran pequeños y mi busto lo hice a un tamaño chico.

-Muy bien, llegamos- Dijo el chico

-Muchas gracias, ahora, me pondré a desempacar mis cosas- Le dije

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Me preguntó

No le podía decir mi verdadero nombre, ahora, era parte de los Autobots, por ahora nos escondemos y no debemos dar ninguna información personal.

-Grace Jones- Le mentí -¿Y tú?-

-Chris West, encantado de conocerte, Grace- Me sonrió y se fue

-Ah- Suspiré de alivio

-No puede ser que conozcas al chico más popular de la escuela, Grace- Me dijo una voz –Ah, lo lamento, soy tu compañera de cuarto: Meredith Johnson y ella es mi prima Kate Johansson –

-Es un placer conocerlas a ambas- Sonreí

Meredith era un poco baja que yo, piel morena claro, ojos café, cabello largo, lacio, negro, un poco gordita, vestía una playera negra con poco escote, un pantalón beige y zapatillas blancas.

Kate era un poco más alta que yo, cabello ondulado, de color café claro, ojos avellana, vestía una playera roja, encima una chaqueta morada, mini shorts de mezclilla, unos mallas negras y botas rojas

Creo que durante los próximos años de la universidad, no tendrán nada de emoción, pero apenas, mi vida había dado un giro.

-Oye, creo que le agradas a Chris, Grace-Me dijo Meredith

-¿En serio crees?, no puede ser- Dije "desilusionada"

-Sí, hasta casi se cae al piso cuando te despidió y se iba- Dijo Kate

-Tienes razón, es probable- Dije para terminar

Esa noche, no podía dormir, los recuerdos de hace 2 años, revoloteaban en mi cabeza sin parar.

Cómo conocí a Mary

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Optimus

La batalla de Tokio

La revelación que me dio Miranda

La utilización de mis poderes

Cuando conocí a los Autobots

Entre muchas cosas más

En unos días será la boda de Optimus y Mary, y mientras esté en la universidad, no debo mostrar mi identidad, pasara lo que pasara, a menos que regresasen los Decepticons.

Luego me puse a pensar en los Decepticons, ¿Ellos regresarían? en caso de que regresaran ¿Cuándo? no sabía que pasaría después o tal vez mañana.

A la mañana siguiente tenía mucho sueño, quería dormir por siempre, no debí pensar esas ideas sobre los Decepticons.

-Grace, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kate

-Pareces un zombi- Dijo Meredith bromeando

-Sí, lo sé, no dormí nada ayer- Dije cansada

-¿Y si tomas un café? a lo mejor eso te hará sentir mejor- Dijo Kate

-Sí, es cierto, el café despierta- Dijo Meredith amablemente

-OK, pero hay que apurarnos, sino, el profesor Ronald no tendrá piedad de nosotras- Dije muy cansada y me fui a tomar un café

No sé si fue efecto del café o qué, pero empecé a tener vista borrosa, letras del lenguaje Celestano y Cybertroniano interrumpían mi vista.

Algo iba a pasar

¿Pero que estaba pensando? estoy segura de que son ilusiones mías, si sigo haciéndome ideas tontas, terminaré loca como Yuuki Cross.

Saliendo al fin de la clase, me fui a descansar cerca de la fuente, pero primero, iba a dejar mis libros en mi habitación, cuando tropezaron conmigo haciendo que casi se cayera uno de mis libros.

-Ay, perdón, ¿Te lastimaste?, jaja, qué boba- Rió sarcásticamente

No podía activar mis poderes allí mismo, así que controlé mi enojo y me di la vuelta rápidamente, y me fui directo a mi habitación, cuando de repente, escuché una voz que se acercaba.

-Vaya, parece que le caes mal a Valerie- Dijo la voz

-Ah, hola!, si es cierto, eso creo- Dije esforzando una sonrisa

-Mi nombre en Vanessa Carline y ella, como te había dicho, es Valerie Bolt, no es muy madura que digamos- Aconsejó Vanessa –Bueno, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Grace Jones- Dije amablemente

-Bueno, Grace, espero vernos de nuevo por aquí, voy a estudiar para un examen, Bye- Se despidió y se fue

-Sí, adiós- Y me fui a la fuente

Me senté allí, mientras sacaba mi celular y veía unas fotos, en una estaba con Optimus, en otra estaba con Mary, en otra estaba con Bumblebee, en otra más estábamos los 4, en otra estaba yo con traje de baño en la playa y en otra más estábamos todos los Autobots en la carretera.

-¡Grace!- Exclamó una voz

Voltee y vi a Chris, venia hacia mí, no sabía si guardar el celular y así lo hice, guardé el celular y no lo saqué para nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó

-Pues, quería disfrutar el ambiente- Le dije amable

-¿Has escuchado sobre el accidente de hace 2 años, en Dodge City?- Me preguntó

-N-No- Mentí nerviosa -¿Y qué decía?-

-Que hace 2 años, hubo un ataque de parte de los Transformers, al parecer eran Decepticons, pero no solo atacaron Dodge City, sino también Kansas City y Tokio, Japón, hasta ahora, no se sabe el paradero de los Transformers- Dijo Chris interesado

Al parecer, tengo un obstáculo, de nombre Chris que tal vez si se da cuenta de que soy un Autobot, me asesinará.

* * *

><p><strong>En caso de que Chris la intentase asesinar<strong>

**Optimus se vengará**

**Ah por cierto un dato curioso de Chris, perdió a casi toda su familia en el accidente de Chicago en TF 3 DSOTM**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	2. Preparativos y recuerdos

**Aquí el segundo capítulo**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 Preparativos y recuerdos<p>

_(Narra Mary)_

Janette se había ido, ya no me preocupaba ella, bueno tal vez sí, pero no tanto como hace 2 años, entré a la casa donde estaban sentados en el sofá Michelle, Mark y Bumblebee.

-¿Ya se fue Jan?- Preguntó Bumblebee triste

-Sí, Bee, se fue- Dije eso y Bee se puso triste que se hizo bolita

-Bueno, no deberíamos preocuparnos por ella, ya es toda una mujer de 18 años, al igual que Tessa y Shane, solamente que ellos ya tienen más experiencia- Aclaró Mark

-Sí, me acuerdo cuando Cade no podía superar la partida de Tessa cuando se casó con Shane- Bromeó Michelle

-Sí, jaja, fue épico- Dije burlonamente

-Te escuché ¿Eh, Mary?- Dijo Cade llegando a la sala

-OK, nunca debí recordarte eso- Dije con una sonrisa "tonta"

-¡Mary!, ¿Estás ahí?- Era la voz de Optimus

-O-Optimus, aquí estoy, en la sala- Dije despreocupada

No faltaron unos cuantos minutos y bajó Optimus con su ropa de caballero.

-¿Por qué no te pones tu ropa casual, Optimus?- Pregunté dudosa

-Porque me veo como arrabalero- Dijo Optimus harto

-Oye, ¿Vamos a ir hoy?- Pregunté con una sonrisa

-Sí Mary, vamos a ir hoy- Dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-¿Y a dónde van?- Preguntó Mark

-Por los preparativos de la boda ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Cade

-Exactamente- Acepté

Luego nos fuimos, Optimus se transformó en su modo camión y decidimos platicar sobre lo que haríamos para la boda, la comida, los invitados, los arreglos, todo.

Hasta que mi reloj contratiempo sonó

-¿Hola?- Pregunté

-Mary, ¿eres tú?- Preguntó la voz de Janette

-Sí, Jan ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- Preguntó Janette muy nerviosa

-Dentro de 5 días ¿Por qué?- Pregunté desconcertada

-Luego les cuento- Dijo eso y cortó la llamada

-¿Quién era, Mary?- Preguntó Optimus en la radio

-Era Janette- Le dije

No tardamos en llegar a un local donde había cosas para bodas, arreglos, pasteles, entre muchas otras cosas más.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Preguntó la encargada

-Queremos hacer invitaciones para nuestra boda- Dijo Optimus

¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?- Preguntó la encargada

-Me llamo Optimus Prime- Contestó Optimus

-Y yo me llamo Mary Kousuke- Contesté

La encargada anotó los nombres y nos dijo que las invitaciones saldrán en 2 días, luego empezamos a ver los decorativos.

Como la casa era demasiado grande íbamos a poner todo de color blanco, las mesas iban a tener un florero de orquídeas blancas y platos y vasos finos.

Luego de un día viendo los arreglos nos dispusimos a regresar a la casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Al llegar estábamos pensando cómo se decoraría la casa, pedimos consejos a los Autobots y entonces decidí preguntarle a Cade.

-Aye, Mich, ¿No has visto a Cade?- Pregunté a Michelle

-¿Eh?, Creo que lo vi afuera- Dijo señalando afuera de la casa

-Gracias- Le respondí y salí de la casa -¿Cade?- Pregunté

Me detuve ya que él estaba ahí, sentado viendo al cielo, en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia.

-¿Cade, estás bien?- Pregunté a Cade y en seguida volteó a verme

-Me recuerdas a ella- Dijo Cade

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no entras a la casa?, aquí hace frío- Dije simulando tener frío

-No, aquí estoy bien- Dijo Cade despreocupado

-Sé que es muy duro dejar ir a la cosa más importante para ti, te lo digo por experiencia- Dije sentándome a un lado de él

-Pero ella no es tu hija- Recordó Cade

-Puede que no, pero ella me dio la vida- Le dije sincera

En ese momento recordé la boda de Tessa y Shane, hace 4 meses…

**_(Flashback)_**

_La iglesia estaba adornada, adornos florales de color blanco, orquídeas recién crecidas y muy tropicales, colgantes de color blanco arriba de la iglesia y en las bancas, éstas también de color blanco._

_-No lo sé papa, estoy, muy nerviosa- Dijo Tessa demasiado nerviosa_

_-No tengas miedo de querer casarte con la persona que amas, hijas, yo no me puse nervioso cuando me casé con tu madre- Explicó Cade_

_-Sí pero, ¿Y si me deja plantada en el altar?- Preguntó Tessa preocupada_

_-Claro que no lo hará, mira, allí está, él no se va a ir de ahí hasta casarse contigo- EL dijo a Tessa -¡Sabes?, Tu madre quiso que tuvieras esto…- Y saco una caja donde tenía un collar de una luna y un corazón rodeado de piedras preciosas_

_-Papá, se ve hermoso- Y Cade le pone el collar a Tessa_

_-Le prometí a tu madre, que cuando llegara el día en que nuestra hija se casara, ella lo iba a usar- Le dijo Cade a Tessa antes de abrazarla_

_-No me sueltes ¿Está bien?- Preguntó insegura Tessa_

_-Nunca- Y Cade la tomó la brazo llevándola al altar_

_La música dio inicio a la boda, la gente se paró de sus asientos, todos estaban ahí, las amigas de Tessa con sus familias y sus novios, la familia de Shane, los Autobots, yo estaba detrás de ellos._

_Ya casi llegando al altar me fui hacia las bancas de la derecha, ahí estaban Optimus, Bumblebbe y Janette, Optimus y Bee con trajes y corbata, Janette con un vestido de noche, muy bonito color verde azul._

_Entonces dio inicio la misa, luego de tanto, Shane y Tessa se pusieron los anillos, jurándose que se protegerían y amarían el uno al otro en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe._

_Cuando dijo eso me quedé pesando en que Optimus y yo nunca nos separaremos, porque ambos no morimos, tal vez él sí, pero es muy difícil que eso suceda, pero en mi caso es muy difícil._

_Luego escuché el "Sí, acepto" entonces, pasaron a la parte final donde preguntaban si querían aceptarse entre sí, ambos se aceptaron._

_-Entonces, por el poder que Dios me ha otorgado, los delcaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Dijo el Obispo_

_Y Shane sin dudarlo besó a Tessa, haciéndola su esposa, por el resto de sus vidas. _

_Luego de la ceremonia estuvo la fiesta, la fiesta siguió, pero Tessa y Shane fueron a su luna de miel, según Tessa, fueron a Cancún, México, donde ahí,l as playas eran muy hermosas._

_Desde ese día, Cade, no hablaba mucho, aunque según él estaba feliz de que su hija se casó._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

-Creo que debemos entrar, Mary, por cierto, te daré unos consejos para decorar la casa y la iglesia- Dijo Cade con una sonrisa

Espera… ¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS SUPO ESO?!

Sin dudarlo entramos a la casa donde me dio bastantes consejos para adornar la casa y la iglesia, nuestra boda, sería en 4 días.

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Cade :(<strong>

**Se casó Tessa pero para él, lo hace muy feliz**

**Les tendré muchas sorpresas para después ;D**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	3. Cazarrecompensas de Autobots

**Aquí el capítulo 3**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 Cazarrecompensas de Autobots<p>

_(Narra Janette)_

Luego de 3 días al fin pude dormir bien, en 2 días más, podré ir a ver a mi familia, mi nueva familia.

El día de hoy amanecí bien, eso supongo, Meredith y Kate me dijeron que tardarían un poco y que por lo mientras yo me adelantara.

Entré al salón, al parecer las clases aún no han empezado, me senté y esperé.

-Grace- Escuché un susurro…era Chris

-¿Qué sucede, Chris?- Pregunté

-El profesor Michael no dará más clases- Dijo Chris ansioso

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Le pregunté

-Porque vino un nuevo profesor- Dijo Chris en tono misterioso

Al poco rato llegaron Meredith y Kate, medio arregladas y algo despeinadas, creo que ahora, ellas eran las que no pudieron dormir.

-¿Qué?, ¿Aún no ha empezado la clase?- Preguntó Meredith volteando a todos los lados posibles

-Debimos dormir un poco más, si hubiéramos sabido que el hijo de perra no iba a venir- Dijo Kate recostándose en la mesa

-Le digo a Grace que vendrá un nuevo profesor y suplirá al profesor Michael- Les explico Chris a las primas

-Ay no, y el profesor Michael daba bien su clase, él me caía bien- Dijo Meredith muy desilusionada

Había transcurrido bastante tiempo, todos en la sala seguían hablando, aunque algunos estaban preocupados por lo que pudiese pasar al profesor, pero nosotros 4 sabíamos perfectamente que el profesor ya no vendría. Hasta que llegó el director de la universidad y en ese entonces se callaron.

-Muy bien jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo profesor para graduarse de Arte y diseño, por favor preséntese- Ordenó el director

En ese momento entró un hombre alto, de cabello negro, una gabardina negra, una camisa blanca, pantalón de cuero negro, un parche en el ojo izquierdo y debajo se podía ver una cicatriz, 2 pistolas, una de cada lado, un cinturón beige, ojos azules y unas botas negras.

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es: Christopher Anthony Ranger- Dijo el nuevo profesor

-Espera… ¿Dijo…Ranger?- Me pregunté

-¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces, Grace?- Preguntó Kate

En ese mismo instante me invadieron los recuerdos de hace 2 años y al mismo tiempo empezó a dolerme la cabeza.

-Grace, ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Chris preocupado

-Si quieres te llevamos a servicio médico- Aconsejó Meredith

-No, gracias, podré controlarlo- Les dije

Y un recuerdo de hace 2 años comenzó a rodar en mi cabeza

**_(Flashback)_**

_Espera…dijo Optimus, luego me darían explicaciones pero por ahora tenía que buscar la máquina, me distraje porque sentí una mirada sobre mí, volteo a mi derecha y encuentro a Miranda con una pistola en mano y una cicatriz con sangre en la frente del lado derecho. _

_Mierda, sabía que me quería matar_

_Y entonces, me largué lo más lejos posible de allí, corrí hacia un puente colgante, trepé el barandal, y caminé lento para no caer hacia abajo, me detuve cuando escuché el "click" de una pistola detrás de mí._

_A unos cuantos pasos de mí, estaba Miranda, apuntándome y lista para dispararme._

_-Ha pasado tiempo, Starlight- Dijo ella_

_-Usted, es la presidenta de KSI, ¿Verdad? la Exjefa de mi padre- Le dije seria_

_-¿Sabes tú verdadero nombre, Starlight?- Preguntó crédulamente_

_-Sí, Janette Jane- Le dije con lógica_

_-No, tus padres te pusieron otro…toma- Y me entregó una como acta de nacimiento_

_No podía creerlo, pero era verdad, mis padres me mentían, me ocultaron estos nombres todo el tiempo, estaba confundida, frustrada y tan molesta. Pero hubo otra cosa más que me heló la sangre y me dejó sin palabras._

_-¿Recuerdas el accidente, hace 3 años?- Me preguntó_

_-Sí, como no olvidarlo, fue ese maldito tráiler- Dije molesta_

_-No, fui yo, la que mandó la orden de matarlos a todos ustedes, yo soy la razón de la que tu familia esté muerta, Starlight- Confesó Miranda_

_No sabía cómo matarla, yo…exigía venganza, pero antes de darme cuenta yo…_

_-Déjame mostrarte…Janette Starlight- Y me disparó en la pierna izquierda_

_Pero aun así, una pregunta intrigante me vino…_

_-¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a mi familia!? ¿Qué te hicieron ellos como para que tú los asesinaras?- Pregunté adolorida_

_-Jeremy iba a tener lo que yo siempre anhelaba- Declaró Miranda_

**_(Fin de flashback)_**

Al terminar ese recuerdo me empezó a calmar mi dolor y disminuyó, pero como eso era posible, el hijo de Miranda ¿Aquí?

Venía por algo

-…Y bueno también les informo que aparte de ser profesor yo…Soy un cazarrecompensas de Autobots- Confesó

Me quedé en shock, no podía ser, es un…Cazarrecompensas de Autobots, ¿Sabrá que estoy aquí? Si es así debería avisar a los demás Autobots

-¿Por qué casa a los Autobots?- Preguntó Chris

-Porque hace 7 años invadieron Chicago, hace 5 invadieron China, hace 2 invadieron Japón y ahora es el momento de prevenir otra guerra más, y yo capturaré a todos los Autobots y los…eliminaré- Dijo muy serio

-¿Podría unirme a usted?- Le preguntó Chris serio

-Dime tu nombre y el por qué- Pidió el cazarrecompensas

-Me llamo Chris West, y es porque exijo venganza, casi toda mi familia murió en el accidente de Chicago, hace 7 años, uno de ellos los mató- Explicó Chris

-Muy bien, estás dentro- Le dijo a Chris

Entonces, no solo él se ofreció varios se ofrecieron, y todos fueron aceptados, no podía creer que Chris haya perdido a casi toda su familia en el accidente de Chicago, cuando sea el día de la boda le preguntaré a Optimus como pasó todo hace 7 años, y también les diré sobre este cazarrecompensas.

.Además creo que no estén muy lejos por aquí, y no solo atacaron grandes lugares del mundo, hubo involucrados humanos en esto, sus nombre son: Cade Yeager, Shane Dyson, Tessa Yeager y Janette Starlight- Dijo serio el cazarrecompensas

¡MIERDA! Nos descubrió, tengo que avisarle ahora mismo a los Autobots, pero, no puedo, los preocuparía mucho, tranquila Janette, ya eres independiente, solo habrá que esperar a la boda de Optimus y Mary.

Creo que ahora, no estamos a salvo y más si ese cazarrecompensas nos quiere eliminar uno por uno.

Luego de acabar esa clase me dirigí hacia la otra clase que me toca, pero durante todo el trayecto del día no podía concentrarme bien, seguía pensando, estaba preocupada por los Autobots, pero me puse a pensar…

_Mientras Mary esté con ellos…todo estará bien_

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Janette y los Autobots estan en peligro<strong>

**Pero pasarán varias cosas**

**Esa es la razón por la que lo dividí en 2 partes :3**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	4. Plática incómoda

**Aquí el capítulo 4**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 Plática incómoda<p>

_(Narra Janette)_

Lo sabía, mañana sería la boda de Optimus y Mary. Por lo que Mary me dijo hace 2 años, es que no les debo decir nada a Bee y Optimus del "Pequeño asunto".

Era de noche y ya sabía lo que me pondría para mañana en la boda y también lo que les tengo que decir, ahora, Cade, Shane, Tessa y yo corremos peligro. Si ese cazarrecompensas amenaza con capturarnos y eliminarnos debemos tener un plan para librarnos de él.

-Grace ¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Chris

-¿Ah? N-No es nada- Mentí

-Voy con los demás a entrenar con el señor Ranger, ¿Nos acompañas Grace?- Volvió a preguntar Chris

-No gracias- Agradecí

¿Qué sucede, Grace? Te veo muy preocupada- Me dijo –Tú… ¿Tienes padres?... ¿Jones?-

-N-No, los perdí- Dije sinceramente

-¿Fue en el accidente de Chicago?- Volvió a preguntar

No debería decirle más de lo que sabe, es mejor decir mentiras a todo el mundo, las personas más confiables para mí son los Autobots.

-Sí, un Decepticon , mató a mis padres, luego voló una estructura matando a mis hermanas- Dije a Chris

-Lo lamento Grace ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?- Preguntó

Mierda… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Pues…fui a una zona segura- Dije a Chris

-No eres la única que fue a una zona segura, mi hermana y yo fuimos a una zona segura, el resto de mi familia murió- Dijo Chris muy triste

-¿No irás con el resto a practicar con el señor profesor- Cazarrecompensas Ranger?- Pregunté a Chris

-No, estoy bien aquí contándote mi pasado- Dijo satisfecho

-Ah…OK- Suspiré

-¿De dónde vienes Grace?- Preguntó Chris

-De…Houston, Texas- Mentí

-Wow, debe ser genial vivir en Texas- Se imaginó Chris

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Y tú?- Le pregunté

-Mmm…de Oklahoma- Respondió

-¿En serio? eso es genial…y tus padres, ¿Cómo se llamaban?- Le pregunté

-Mi madre Scarlett y mi padre Roger West… ¿Y los tuyos?- Preguntó

-Mi padre Scott y mi madre Catherine Jones- Respondí

-¿A los cuántos años tenías cuando murió tu familia?- Volvió a preguntar Chris

-Yo tenía 13 años cuando los perdí- Respondí nuevamente

-Yo tenía 12 cuando murieron los míos y mi hermana tenía 4 años- Dijo Chris

Al parecer Chris había sufrido bastante, se defraudaría si supiera que soy un Autobot, para nuestra buena suerte, podemos transformarnos en "humanos".

-Qué bonita pulsera tienes Grace- Y señaló a mi reloj-contratiempo

-¿Verdad que sí?- Fingí una sonrisa

-Claro, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- Me pregunta

-Me le regalaron en mi cumpleaños- Volví a mentir

Para mí, todo lo que había pasado en Chicago me resultó interesante, tengo tantas preguntas dentro de mi cabeza, no lo sabía, pero debió ser algo trágico, ya que vi las noticias, ese día hace 7 años…

**_(Flashback)_**

_(Hace 7 años)_

_Y ahora pasemos a las noticias del momento…_

_-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué le apagas?- Rezongue a mamá_

_-No te recomiendo ver todo ese desastre, Janette- Aconsejó mi madre_

_-Pero me interesan los Transformers- E hice un puchero_

_-Mmm…déjame pensarlo…-Y hubo una pausa_

_-¿Sí? Ándale di que sí –Y cruce los dedos_

_-Está bien, será bueno que te informes del mundo actual- Y prendió la tele_

_…Ahora mismo, los Autobots están luchando con los Decepticons incluyendo a su líder Megatron, pero no están solos, con ellos está Sentinel Prime, los mantendremos informados del asunto en Chicago. _

_-Espero que todo se calme- Dije preocupada_

_-Sí, eso también deseo- Dijo mamá detrás del sillón_

_Y pensar que nuestros defensores, estuvieran en esa guerra, me gustaría, me gustaría conocer a uno. Esa probabilidad la veo casi imposible, ya que no los conozco ni ellos me conocen a mí._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

-Sí que sufriste mucho, Chris- Le dije

-Lo sé, tengo a mi madrastra y a mi padrastro, ellos están orgullosos de mi al saber que entré a la Universidad de Kansas en Lawrence- Dijo Chris muy sonriente

-Mis padres y hermanas también lo estarían- Dije simulando tristeza en mis ojos

-Loa Autobots nos traicionaron, fingieron pelear con los Decepticons, pero en realidad les estaban ayudando a devastar Chicago- Dijo Chris muy frustrado

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-Exclamé sin pensarlo

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Chris con mucha curiosidad

-Porque…no nos traicionaron, ellos fingieron ser enemigos, pero siempre fueron amigos- Dije seria

-Mmm…es verdad, tienes razón Grace- Dijo Chris alegre

Pasamos varias horas hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, lo bueno es que hoy es viernes, mañana será la boda y los mantendré avisados del peligro que corremos todos.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuántos aprendices de cazarrecompensas de Autobots son?- Pregunté a Chris

-Somos…769 y con el 770- Respondió Chris

-Debemos irnos a dormir…hasta mañana- Me despedí

-Hasta mañana Grace- Se despidió

Al llegar a mi apartamento, me fijé si no estaban Kate o Meredith, me senté en mi cama y prendí mi reloj-contratiempo y llamé a Mary

-Mary, hola- Saludé

-Hola Jan, ¿Sucede algo? es muy extraño que me llames a estas horas- Dijo Mary en tono curioso

-Mary…Todos estamos en peligro nuevamente- Le dije nerviosa

-¿Qué? ¿Janette, qué significa eso? Jan, dímelo- Ordenó Mary

-No puedo, se los diré mañana- Y finalicé la llamada

Ahora tenía miedo, no un miedo pasajero, o uno de niño, un miedo demasiado grande, no quería perder a mi familia, no quiero estar sola otra vez, me acosté en mi cama y traté de dormir mientras pensaba mis mejores recuerdos con los Autobots.

**_(Flashback)_**

_(Hace 1 año)_

_-¿Entonces ellos son…los dinobots?- Pregunté a Optimus_

_-Sí, ven te voy a subir- Y me tendió su mano_

_-Esto me asusta un poco- Le dije un poco insegura_

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien, sujétate bien- Y fuimos a dar un paseo_

_Llegamos a un jardín donde ayudó a bajarme, fue increíble, son impresionantes los Dinobots_

_-Pero, te tengo que cubrir los ojos- Señaló Optimus_

_-OK- Acepté_

_-Bien, ya casi llegamos…3…2…1…- Contó Optimus_

_-Feliz Cumpleaños- Exclamaron todos los Autobots_

_-En serio muchas gracias- Agradecí_

_-No todos los días cumples 17 años, Janette- Dijo Optimus_

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

Y sin darme cuenta, ya me había quedado dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Estan bonitos los recuerdos de Janette con los Autobots :3<strong>

**Mañana es la boda!**

**El próximo data de como consiguieron Mary y Optimus su ropa para el compromiso :3**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	5. El traje y el vestido

**Aquí el capítulo 5**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 El traje y el vestido<p>

_(Ese mismo día)_

_(Narra Mary)_

Desperté por culpa de un rayo de sol que me dio en la cara. Según Optimus hoy vamos a ir a ver lo del vestido y el traje, me arreglé y bajé por las escaleras, no quería usar el ascensor. En la sala estaban los 3 hermanos Stratos jugando Xbox 360.

-Oigan ¿Saben dónde está Optimus?- Pregunté al trío de hermanos

-Emm…no, no lo hemos visto- Respondieron los 2 hermanos mayores

-Ni tampoco sabemos dónde está- Contestó la meno de los Stratos

-B-Bumblebee, ¿Sigues en bolita?- Pregunté a Bee quien seguía en bolita en el sillón

-Sí, ¡Extraño a Janette!- E hizo un puchero acompañado de un berrinche infantil

-No te preocupes Bee, la verás mañana- Insinué

-¿Ah? ¿¡VA A VENIR MAÑANA!?- Exclamó Bee muy ilusionado

-Sí, si quieres te le declaras mañana- Dije coquetamente dándole un codazo

-B-Buena idea, gracias Mary, si quieres me arrojas el ramo de flores a mí, así me le voy a declarar- Dijo Bee con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

De repente alguien me tapó los ojos.

-O-Optimus, ¿Eres tú?- Pregunté tratando de quítame las manos de los ojos

-Sí y tú serás Mary Prime- Y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Luego me quitó las manos de los ojos.

-¿Iremos ahora o nunca?- Me preguntó Optimus

-N-No seas tonto por supuesto que iremos hoy- Contesté

-Bien, Bumblebee, Mark y Ratchet, vendrán conmigo para ver el asunto del traje- Ordenó Optimus

-Michelle, Saffron y Crosshairs vendrán conmigo para ver el asunto del vestido- Ordené

Y así fue como Optimus y yo nos dividimos para buscar nuestra ropa que usaríamos mañana y también…nuestros accesorios.

Los 3 chicos se transformaron en sus modos auto y se fueron al centro de Dodge City a comprar el traje. Nosotras le pedimos a Crosshairs que nos llevara a Kansas City por el vestido.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Aceptó Cross

Todas subimos y fuimos a Kansas City, al llegar fuimos a un grande edifico donde hay muchos vestidos multicolores, para boda o fiesta de graduación. Unos eran feos, otros muy elegantes, unos bonitos pero no llamaban mucho la atención.

-Mira Mary, ven a ver esto- Dijo Michelle

-¿Encontraste uno?- Preguntó a Michelle

-No, bueno sí, pero el problema es que son 2 vestidos- Dijo Michellle mostrándome ambos vestidos

-Tengo una idea- Insinué levantando una ceja

-No puedes unirlos… ¿O sí?- Dijo Saffron nerviosa

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Y uní ambos vestidos en uno solo

Es el vestido perfecto

Razón por la cual todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la unión de ambos vestidos y ser uno solo.

-Wow, eres impresionante Mary- Dijo Michelle asombrada

-Lo sé- Acepté lo que dijo Michelle

-Es por eso que Janette te creo a imagen suya- Dijo Crosshairs

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas, Mary?- Preguntó Saffron

-OK- Acepté, me metí al probador y me cambié

Al salir todos quedaron maravillados, el vestido, no es ni muy largo pero ni muy corto.

-Wow, Mary, te ves muy linda- Dijo Michelle

-¿E-En serio?- Pregunté avergonzada y tímida, cosa que nunca antes había sentido

-Por supuesto, a Optimus le va a gustar- Dijo Saffron con una sonrisa pícara

-¡S-Saffron!, pero aun así, sigo nerviosa, ya que mañana es el día de la boda- Dije nerviosa

-Tranquila Mary, todo saldrá perfecto… ¡Nos lo llevamos!- Exclamó Cross haciendo Awesome Face

_(Mientras tanto con Optimus…)_

_(Narra Optimus)_

Los chicos y yo fuimos al centro de Dodge City, y si no encontrabamos el traje, vamos a ir a Kansas City. Llegamos a un callejón, activamos el reloj-contratiempo y nos volvimos físicamente humanos.

-Vamos Ratchet, nunca te he visto con tu forma humana- Insistí

-Yo si lo he visto, pero eso fue hace 2 años- Dijo Bee

-OK, espero que se burlen de mí-Advirtió Ratchet

Una luz lo envolvió, luego de unos cuantos segundos apreció con su forma humana. Es alto, no pasando de los 26 años, con cabello amarillo pálido, ojos azules, piel blanca, lleva unos lentes con el armazón blanco, viste una bata de médico, debajo una camisa blanca, un cinturón café, pantalón negro y unos tenis Reebook amarillo pálido con negro.

-Wow, te ves genial- Dije asombrado

-N-Nunca lo había usado, la última vez que lo usé fue hace 2 años- Dijo Ratchet

-Bien, salgamos de aquí y busquemos el traje- Y salimos del callejón

Es grande, no me esperaba ya que es una ciudad del condado de Kansas.

Mi mirada se fijó en un edificio ni muy grande pero ni muy chico. Entramos ahí y hay muchos trajes, para fiestas de graduación y bodas.

Nos dispersamos y no encontrábamos mucho, con cada traje que encontrábamos me lo probaba, pero sucedían dos cosas:

~O no me quedaba

~O me sentía incómodo

-¡Optimus!- Exclamó Bumblebee 3 pasillos a la derecha de mi posición

-¿Qué sucede, Bee?-Dije acercándome a él

-¿Encontraste el traje ideal, Bumblebee?- Pregunta Ratchet

-Sí y es muy atractivo y único- Dijo Bee con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Me lo probé, y es totalmente diferente a los anteriores, es de color negro con rojo, pero es muy elegante, al igual, el pantalón también es de color negro.

-Lo voy a mejorar- Dije eso y transformé el traje

La chaqueta es negra, la corbata es roja, lo de abajo es de color azul rey y el pantalón es negro.

-Bien…¡NOS LLEVAMOS ESE!-Exclamaron al unísono

Luego fuimos a comprar mis zapatos, son de color blanco que combinan bien con el traje. Finalmente regresamos a la casa, todos nos estaban esperando.

_(Volviendo con Mary)_

_(Narra Mary)_

Luego de comprar mi vestido salimos a comprar mis zapatillas, no quería usar zapatos con tacón, a pesar de que Saffron, Michelle y Crosshairs me insistieran.

-¡Vamos!, debes usar zapatos con tacón alto, Mary- Replica Michelle

-¡C-Claro que no! Me van a lastimar- Los regañé

-OK, usa zapatillas, Mary, de todas maneras te verás muy bien con ambos- Dijo Crosshairs

Las zapatillas son blancas con azul turquesa, luego volvimos a la casa, al llegar Optimus y los demás también habían llegado, aunque un poco más temprano que nosotras, pero todos llegamos cansados.

Antes de irme a dormir sonó mi reloj-contratiempo, es Janette la que me habla.

-Qué extraño- Me dije

-Mary, hola- Saludo

-Hola Jan, ¿Sucede algo? es muy extraño que me llames a estas horas- Dije curiosa

-Mary…Todos estamos en peligro nuevamente- Me dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué? ¿Janette, qué significa eso? Jan, dímelo- Ordené

-No puedo, se los diré mañana- Y finalizó la llamada

Después de la batalla en Tokio hace 2 años, al fin podré ser feliz con Optimus, pero lo que dijo Janette hizo que me preocupara cada vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>El próximo capítulo es la Boda<strong>

**Dedicado para los desesperados que ya estaban esperando i suglo para ver la boda de Optimus y Mary**

**Ah, por cirto tengo un pa´gina en Facebook que se llama: Ross Kousuke Prime: Fanfics, Creepypastas, Novelas, etc.**

**Denle like porque ahí habrá avances de mis fics, creepypastas entre muchas otras cosas más**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	6. Trailer

**Esto es el Trailer de Trnasformers 6: The Uprising of the Dawn Parte 1**

**Así que..del capítulo 6 para arriba, empieza lo intenso**

**-Mañana es la boda**

**-Me preocupas Janette**

**-Todos estamos en peligro, Mary**

**-Mi nombre es Christopher Anthony Ranger**

**-¿Qué hace el hijo de Miranda ahí?**

**-Optimus...yo...estoy embarazada**

**-Mary, sálvense, yo los cubro**

**-Los volví a reconstruir  
><strong>

**-Tú...¿Eres Sam Witwicky? ¿No es así?**

**-Mi nombre es William Lennox**

**-¿Que sucedió en Chicago?**

**-No volverás aquí, Mary  
><strong>

**-Debemos irnos a Celestana 312  
><strong>

**-Es la primera batalla que no podremos librar  
><strong>

**-¡Agarrenla! Es una orden  
><strong>

**-Atom...Charlotte...¡NO!  
><strong>

**-La revolución empieza  
><strong>

**-Debo salvar...a mi familia  
><strong>

**-¿Quien podrá detenernos ahora? ¡¿QUIÉN?!**


	7. La inolvidable boda

**Aquí el capítulo 6**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 Una inolvidable boda<p>

_(Narra Mary)_

Tenía bastante sueño, seguía cansada, por lo de ayer, que fui por mi vestido, pero tenía que levantarme, así que todos nos levantamos temprano, ni tan temprano, eran las 11:00 Am, así que me bañé para ponerme el vestido, saliendo, las chicas me empezaron a ayudar, poniéndome el vestido y arreglando mi cabello

-Mira, ¡Qué bonita te ves, Mary!-Exclamó Michelle

-C-Cállate y prosigan-Ordené de manera seria

-Te plancharé el cabello, Mary-Dijo Saffron con una plancha para el cabello en manos

-Me lo vas a alaciar más de lo que está-Repuse

_(Mientras tanto Janette…)_

_(Narra Janette)_

Me puse un vestido largo de color verde azul con blanco, recordé que no he comprado nada para ellos, tomé mis cosas, salí de la habitación sin despertar a Kate y Meredith, y salí de la universidad hacia el callejón para transformarme en mi modo auto, fui a toda velocidad hacia mi casa, estaba emocionada…

Veré a mi familia

_(Mientras tanto Optimus…)_

_(Narra Optimus)_

Me puse el traje, pero antes me eché un baño. Es cómodo y suave, los Autobots me están ayudando. También, ellos se están preparando.

-Me veo…elegante-Dijo Bumblebee entrando al cuarto con un traje negro y una corbata amarilla con líneas negras

-¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunté

-Excelente Optimus-Dijo Bumblebee energéticamente

Ya no estoy nervioso, me casaré con la mujer que siempre admiré de pequeño, su valentía, coraje, responsable, decidida, de carácter fuerte, decidida y muy comprensible

Estaré con ella para siempre

Saqué mi espada y la guardé en su protector, el cual puse a mi lado derecho del cinturón

-Optimus, pareces un caballero-Dijo Crosshairs

-Siempre lo he sido, Crosshairs

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Me paseo de un lado a otro pensando en cómo le diría a Janette lo que siento por ella, aunque, en esa ocasión hace 2 años, fue poseída por Jane

-Bumblebee, ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Optimus

-No, bueno sí, digo no-Dije con nerviosismo

-Sucede algo, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó

-No sé cómo decirle a Janette lo que siento yo por ella-Dije aflojando un poco mi corbata

-Se lo dirás cuando estés listo-Y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

Vi el reloj, son las 3:00 Pm, vaya que nos tardamos, bajamos y fuimos a la iglesia, mientras las chicas, arreglan a Mary.

_(Narra Mary)_

Ya son las 3:30 Pm, ya debieron de haber llegado los chicos a la iglesia, así que debimos bajar e irnos.

-Hoy no te convertirás en auto, te llevaré yo personalmente-Y Crosshairs hizo una reverencia

-O-Ok-Dije para salir y entrar en el auto e ir a la iglesia

_(Volviendo con Janette…)_

_(Narra Janette)_

Iba por la carretera cuando me distraje porque una nave Ultimatte Sabre se estacionó en el pasto, me detuve porque me llamó la atención, voltee a ver a ambos lados y no vi a nadie, tomé mi forma humana y empecé a acercarme, no podía creer a quién estaba viendo…

Es el padre de Mary

-Natasha, ¡hola!-Me saludó

-H-Hola, señor Kousuke-E hice una reverencia

-No te pongas tan formal, Natasha-Dijo tranquilo

-¿A qué se debe su visita?-Pregunté nerviosa

-Supe que mi hija se va a casar con Orion, digo, Optimus, ¿Eso es cierto?-Preguntó muy serio

-S-Sí, es verdad-Le dije

-Bien, porque, necesito que me guíes, quiero entregar a mi hija a manos de Optimus Prime-Me dijo sincero, serio y frio

-Muy bien, James, te conduciré hacia la iglesia-Le dije transformándome en mi modo auto

En ese momento, James se transformó en un Porsche Boxster de color rojo vivo, le empecé a mostrar el camino y él me siguió.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, me paré en una tienda de regalos, y compré una pecera digital, con peces artificiales, pero servía para su cuarto. Me lo llevé y nos seguimos encaminando hacia la boda de Optimus y Mary.

_(Narra Mary)_

Mis nervios desaparecieron, esperaba a ver a Optimus, no sé cómo se veía hoy, llegamos a la iglesia, Crosshairs, se transformó en su forma humana y me ayudo a salir. No pensaba en que me faltaba a mi padre, no le dije nada, mierda…

Se me olvidó decirle

Me distraje ya que vi un Ford Mustang de color verde azul con rayas blancas y un Orsche Boxster de color rojo.

-¿Janette? ¿Eres tú?-Pregunté acercándome

En ese momento tomó Janette su forma humana, pero el Porsche que estaba ahí también tomó su forma humana…

Era mi padre

No sabía qué hacer, si decirle, o no decirle.

-Mary, lo sé todo, vamos, hay que entrar, o sino, Optimus pensará que lo dejaste-Dijo sosteniendo mi brazo y entramos

La música comenzó a sonar, entré con mi padre a la iglesia, al fondo vi a Optimus, se veía tan…lindo.

Llevaba un traje negro, una corbata roja con azul, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello estaba hacia atrás dejando unos pocos cabellos cubriendo su frente.

Paso una hora, cuando llegó el momento final.

-Optimus Prime, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Mary Kousuke? ¿Para amarla, portegerla, cuidarla en la enfermedad y salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Pregunta el obispo

-Acepto-Y me sonrió

-Mary Kousuke, ¿Aceptas como esposo a Optimus Prime? ¿Para amarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo en la enfermedad y salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Volvió a preguntar el obispo

-Aceptó-Dije finalmente

-Y pues los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-Y Optimus me tomó en sus brazos y me besó

_"Hasta que la muerte nos separe" _ No creo que eso sea posible, soy inmortal, eso significa, por siempre, para siempre.

Fuimos a la casa de Janette, también vinieron Cade, Tessa y Shane.

-Esto me recuerda cuando me casé con Shane-Dijo Tessa sosteniendo el brazo de Shane

-Por cierto, Janette, dijiste ayer, que todos estábamos en peligro, ¿Por qué?-Pregunté a Janette

Todos se quedaron en silencio y empezaron a acercarse a donde estábamos.

-Muy bien, se los contaré, ¿Ustedes sabían que Miranda tenía un hijo?-Pregunta Janette con intriga

-Sí-Dijimos al unísono

-Pues, su hijo está en mi universidad, como "maestro"-Confesó Janette

-¿Qué hace el hijo de Miranda ahí?-Pregunta Bumblebee

-Quiere buscarnos y matarnos-Explicó Janette

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-Pregunta Optimus

-Porque según él, atacaron Chicago hace 7 años, Tokio hace 4 años y quiere evitar otro ataque más, por cierto, están buscando a Cade, a Shane, a Tessa y a mí-Nos dijo Janette

-Él no te hará nada-Dijo Optimus sobreprotector

-Él no, pero son muchos, son 700 contando al hijo de Miranda, es decir, se sumaron muchos, para buscarnos y matarnos-Explicó Janette

-Esto no puede estar pasando-Dijo Optimus

-Optimus, Necesito saber, ¿Qué sucedió en Chicago?-Preguntó Janette muy seria

-Te lo contaré-Y Optimus empezó a contar todo lo que sucedió en Chicago -…Y pues, el gobierno nos perseguía por eso-

-Ahora ya sé por qué nos quieren matar-Dijo Janette rendida

-No te preocupes, por ahora, Bumblebee te cuidará y se hará pasar por un estudiante-Le dijo Optimus a Janette

-¿Es necesario hacer eso?-Pregunta Janette

-Sí, porque nosotros, nos iremos a nuestra "Luna de miel"-Le dije en tono serio

Así, a partir de mañana, Bumblebee estará al lado de Janette para cuidarla y no dejar que le hagan daño.

* * *

><p><strong>Se pone intenso ewe<strong>

**El próximo es la luna de miel de Optimus y Mary**

**Se la pasaron ausentes por 3 semanas XD**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


End file.
